Hello
by dorkycorky88
Summary: Loner!Katniss exists safely behind the windows of the flower shop she works at, contently people watching until a mysterious blond stranger wonders by shaking her routine up. Just a one shot for now, maybe a series of one shots later. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN:**This is my first Hunger Games fic. Had this idea pop in my head the other day. I didn't have a beta for this so I apologize if it has tons of mistakes****Katniss is ooc, but it's a work of fan fiction so it's bound to happen. Forgive. Anyway I had a bit of writers block for my other story and this baby wouldn't stop begging me to write it. So here it is. Hope you like it. As always, no copyright infringement intended.**

She has a habit of people watching. A classic symptom of the perpetual loner. Safer to watch the action than be a part of it. Right?

Ever since her sister turned 18 and decided it was time to run off to college and have her own life she hasn't felt the crippling need to be so protective.

Her mother might mentioned a few dozen times that it was ok for her to have her own life too.

But how do you go from having your every waking minute making sure your little sister was fed, making sure she wasn't picked on at school because she had to wear hand me downs from your plump cousin Delly, helping her with school work- to trying to be your own person?

So she started working at a small flower shop close to downtown; it was busy enough that she had human interaction but not slow enough that people liked to linger in the shop, and in turn, make small talk with her.

She had one friend that stuck around for all the bullshit of her father leaving, the only person that could see she wasn't a frigid bitch. But someone who was entirely too occupied with the burden of raising a sister while her mother worked her fingers to the bone.

Too bad he got married to his high school sweetheart Madge last year and they moved out of town.

Now she has her work schedule, a lousy drunk who comes in every Monday to buy flowers for his wife, apologizing for something ridiculous he did over the weekend she imagines and the people she watches. It's routine. Mundane. Predictable.

Until the first time she sees him.

She had just finished ringing up a man and a dozen white roses when she spots him; stocky muscular build and sandy blond hair. He is wearing workout gear and holding a basketball under his arm, he sits on a bench across the street and he checks his phone every so often.

After a few minutes of her unashamedly staring at the man a green convertible driven by a man with bronzed hair (with way too much gel she notices) pulls up to the curb and the beautiful blond man tosses the ball in the back and settles into the seat. After a second of back and forth banter and laughter the men drive away leaving her momentarily stunned.

Who was that man? Why had she never seen him before? She had been working at this flower shop for six months and this was the first time she had seen him.

So she watches and waits, like a crazy person. Because really, she's seen the blond stranger once and it had unnerved her so much to the point that she feels anger towards the man. Him and his beautiful hair made of pure sunshine and his perfect jaw and how flushed his face looked like he had just gotten done running around. A single person shouldn't be allowed to be that attractive. Just who does he think he is?

Two weeks. She hadn't seen Sunshine in two weeks.

As usual, her alcoholic "friend" paid a visit on Monday afternoon.

"What is it this time Haymitch?" She asked as he handed her a rumpled 20.

"Lost some money playing poker and slept on the lawn." He growled.

Katniss laughed. Every week for almost 6 months Haymitch had some crazy reason for buying his wife flowers. They were never boring and sometimes hard to believe.

He says one time he got so drunk he went to an AC/DC concert, somehow got backstage and has all of the band members autographs tattooed on his left butt cheek, he said he would prove it but Katniss took his word for it.

"Why in the world does she stay with you?" She asked him.

He gives her a sly grin and a wink.

"Gross," Katniss says as she hands him his change.

"See you next week, Sweetheart."

The day passes very slowly; a man in a gray suit bumps into a woman almost knocking her over, he keeps walking.

Two large men carrying boxes into the butcher shop across the street drop one and three live chickens fall out and terrorize the block. They are corralled into the shop thirty minutes later.

A long train of small children linked together by clasped hands make their way down the street following their teacher, two stragglers (a boy and girl) are fighting with sticks. No casualties.

A bald man sitting on the bench across the street eats a pretzel. Katniss tries not to laugh as a passing pigeon makes a mess on his head. Mission failed.

Katniss sighs as her shift comes to an end, she has been staring out that window all day and Mr. Too-Handsome-For-His-Own-Good hasn't walked by.

She's closing out her register and happens to look up as He walks by. Blond hair perfectly messy, sweat pants slung low on his hips wearing a damp t-shirt and dribbling a basketball as he passes her window.

She slams the register shut and runs skidding into the glass door. She has never felt so unhinged at the mere sight of a person, she has to meet him.

Say hello to him and then she can be done, once she realizes he's human she can quit obsessing over him. Maybe get a name for the face that taunts her as she tries to sleep.

When she finally manages to open the door He is nowhere to be seen, like she had conjured up his image only to have him vanish once out of sight.

She tries hard to not be disappointed, she really does.

Katniss is not prone to dramatics, but still it frustrates her and she kicks the wall to the flower shop and huffs back inside to finish closing.

She resumes people watching the next day, not really watching for anyone in particular.

Honestly.

A woman sits on the bench, a small white poodle on her lap. A rough looking thug sits next to her, he attempts to touch the poodle only to be bitten on the finger. He sews together many colorful words and the woman looks mildly offended.

A few people mill about the shop looking at and smelling flowers.

An older gentleman is with a small girl with two dark braids, she leads him around the store in complete bliss over the beauty of the flowers.

She stops and points at a pink rose and her father hoists her up to collect it, she holds it out for his approval; he smells it and nods giving her a smile and kiss on the cheek. Katniss has to turn away because the scene is too much like her childhood.

Her father used to pick her up from school early every other Thursday to have lunch, then they would get a bouquet of pink roses to take to her mother and baby sister Primrose.

But that was long ago. She doesn't even know her father anymore.

Katniss is startled out of her reverie by three young boys pressing their faces to the shop window making a ruckus and dirtying her windows.

As the last person pays for their flowers she grabs a bucket of soapy water and a towel to clean the window.

She sets the bucket on the windowsill and dips a corner of the towel into the water, this is the third time this month those kids have harassed the store window. She scrubs the window roughly and manages to topple the bucket full of water down the front of her pants.

"Shit!" She hisses.

"Here, let me get that." A mans voice says behind her.

Katniss stiffens, something deep in her bones tells her that it's His voice. She turns around and looks at the hands holding the bucket for her and slowly, but bravely lets her gaze travel up to his face.

Gray eyes meet intense blue eyes, a smile spreads over his perfect lips. And she blushes as she opens her mouth to speak.

"Hello,"

**So there it is! Not sure if I want to turn this into a series of one shots someday, depends on if people want more I guess. But if not I'm happy with the way I chose to end it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Ribbons and declarations of love

**AN- Heres the next part. Gonna warn you now this is a disjointed story, I've never been good with a continuous story line so the time line for this is going to be all over. Hopefully I don't lose anyone.**

**This one has a bit of drama but ends sweet. Not too cheesy I hope.**

**As always no copyright infringement intended. Also I'm sure you can tell I have no beta. I'll come back and fix what I can.**

"Please open the door Katniss," Peeta quietly begs from the hallway outside of her apartment.

Katniss sits on the floor of her small kitchen clutching a pair of pink ribbons in her hands. These were the last gift from her father before he left. She keeps them locked away, they only see the light of day when she has to remind herself of the last time she was truly and honestly happy.

These ribbons were a goodbye gift of sorts, Katniss and her father had just had a lovely time at a small carnival and he had seen the ribbons on display at a small table in the craft section.

He paid for the ribbons and as he put them in her hair he whispered so lowly that she almost didn't hear him, like she wasn't meant to.

"I love you so much," his eyes had begun to moisten and he stood up quickly taking her by the hand and leading her out to the car.

He was gone when she woke up.

And now here she sits, holding on to these ribbons like a lost child all because her amazingly, wonderful boyfriend had just told her he loved her for the first time.

Which of course is impossible.

...

Peeta had taken her out for a late picnic lunch in the meadow just down the way from her apartment. They had laughed, and horsed around in the tall grass. Shared a few less than innocent kisses and decided to walk back to her place for the evening.

They walked hand in hand down the quiet empty streets making small talk, Peeta seemed oddly nervous but she decided not to comment on it, he would tell her if something was bothering him.

The closer they got to her place the more Peeta seemed to be flustered, one word answers and quick nods of his head.

She had seen that look in a mans eye before- when Gale and her had decided to try dating in 12th grade, it lasted two weeks and an awkward kiss but Gale had the same look on his face that Peeta had now just before he broke up with her.

He was going to dump her.

She knew it. He was too perfect, she knew that when she seen him the first time outside the flower shop. He was outgoing where she was reserved, his personality was warm and welcoming and she could cut you down with just a look if she had mind to.

She had been preparing herself for this moment the second she agreed to go out with him. But now that the moment was finally here she wasn't ready for this to be over yet; he had just started to fill in the cracks that she had thought were too big to ever be filled. He showed that he cared for her, and in turn she hoped she had done the same.

But now he was seeing what everyone else had seen in her. She was guarded and cold and wasn't capable of being a warm and loving person. There was only one person she truly loved and could be herself around and that was her sister, but she came awfully close with Peeta.

And now, he was taking that away.

She was angry now, she jammed her keys into the lock of the main door and pushed it open as hard as she could and walked as quickly as she possible could toward the stairs not bothering to see if Peeta was following her.

Once she got to the 3rd floor landing she could hear Peeta's loud footfalls scrambling up the stairs, she rushed to her door hoping to slip inside before Peeta could catch up to her and ruin the evening, she'd deal with him tomorrow.

She had just gotten her door open when she felt Peeta grab her arm.

"Hey, what's the rush? Can't wait to get me inside?" He says winking at her.

Katniss jerks her arm away from him and looks him in the eye, he looked playful but the longer she stares at him the more he looks confused.

"Just do it already and be done with it," she says calmly.

Peeta's eyebrows raise a little, "Get what done with?"

"Look, I'm not stupid. You took me out for a nice evening, but I could see it all over your face when you walked me home. If you're done with me say it, I can't keep waiting."

Now he looks really confused, he quickly rubs his forehead.

"Done with you? What are you talking about?" He looks at her for a moment waiting for her to say something. When she doesn't he continues, "I don't understand, what are you waiting for?"

Katniss sighs angrily, "I've been waiting for you to dump me the moment I met you. I'm no good Peeta, I'm callous and closed off, I've just been waiting for you to see that."

He looks at her for a moment before he starts laughing.

He's laughing at her.

Katniss looks at him shocked and then anger seizing her instantly, she growls and throws her door open.

"Katniss, please, I'm not laughing at you." He turns her around and when she is finally looking at him he gently strokes her cheek.

"You are the most loving person I know, I see how you are with Prim and your mother. It baffles me how you can't see the effect you have on people."

Katniss looks into his eyes to see if he is being untruthful with his words, but his eyes are sparkling and he has a smile playing at his lips. She wants so badly to believe him.

Peeta brings his other hand up so that he is holding the sides of her head, he slowly bring his forehead down to touch hers, closing his eyes.

"Can't you see how much I love you?"

Katniss gasps and untangles herself from his grasp, her eyes instantly welling with tears.

"Please don't say things if you don't mean them, Peeta."

Peeta takes a step toward her reaching his hand out, she quickly steps back inside her open door.

"Katniss..."

Katniss shakes her head. How could he love her when she was so completely and entirely unlovable? Her own father didn't love her enough to stick around for crying out loud.

"You don't mean it, let's just please forget about this. I'll uh, see you tomorrow?" She puts her hand on the door closing and locking it before he can say anything.

She runs to her room and climbs to the top of her closet and pulls out the small box containing the pink ribbons

She's not really sure why she's kept them all these years, she tells herself they give her comfort but really all they do is remind her of how utterly alone she is and always will be.

She makes it back as far as the kitchen before her legs give out.

People only tell her they love her when they want to leave her. She can't be heartbroken again. She won't allow it.

"Please open the door Katniss,"

...

She sits on the floor, ribbons still in her hands, listening to Peeta knocking on her door.

"Katniss, please; I'm not leaving."

She stops crying but doesn't move to open the door.

"You know when I was thinking about confessing my love to you on the way here this is not how I thought it would end up." He says trying to add some levity to the situation. But knows he won't get anywhere with humor.

"Kat, please listen to me." A pause. "I know you're dad is a real grade A asshole for leaving the way he did but please don't punish me for his mistake. I'm here; I love you, please open the door."

Katniss slowly pulls herself off the floor and walks to the door. She looks through the peep hole, Peeta looks so defeated, he is resting his forearms on the door and his head is hung low. A second later he pushes himself off and looks at her door for a moment before sticking his hands in his pockets and turning towards the stairs.

Painic rises up in Katniss, she knows if she lets him go now nothing will be the same, he might not even want to come back later. She opens the door to run after him but they end up colliding halfway between her door and the stairs.

He was coming back, she knows this.

Peeta puts his hands on her hips to keep her stable.

Katniss gazes at him trying to find the words that need to be said. But being incredibly terrible with words she does the only thing she knows she can do that will tell him everything he needs.

She kisses him.

When she pulls away she forces herself to look in his eyes. "I love you too,"

The pure joy in his eyes is enough to light up the hallway.

"It's not going to be easy, I can't talk about my feelings like you can. When I'm stressed I shut down. It's hard for me to believe that someone can honestly love me, I've spent so much time telling myself I wasn't good enough and that love only leaves you feeling empty. But I believe you, Peeta." She pauses to give him a small smile. "Please be patient with me, old habits are hard to break."

Peeta smiles down at her, his face beaming. "You're lucky I'm so competitive, I hate losing. I'll make a bumbling, ditzy, love struck fool of you yet!"

Katniss snorts, "C'mon, Mellark, let's go inside."

**Thanks for reading Review if you'd like (I would love that)**

**I think the next piece is going to be their first date. Should be exciting... And awkward. Oh boy.**


	3. Kisses And Spillage

Here it is, the first date. It's a bit long, I got carried away a bit. Hopefully it all flows together.

We meet someone new this chapter, but I'm sure you already know who she is. Smarty pants.

I wrote this on my phone. Again. So I'm sure the grammar is horrendous.

...

Katniss couldn't believe where this night had ended, after a disastrous first date by some miracle Peeta Mellark was making out with her at her apartment door.

For reasons unknown he found every ridiculously awkward thing she had done or said endearing.

She tried to focus on his lips moving on her own but her mind kept wondering to what in the world she did to get to this point in the evening.

...

"Hello," she said, willing the heat in her cheeks to cool down.

Sunshine was even more beautiful up close; not very many men could be classified as being beautiful but this man with hair spun from the sun was.

He had the clearest and bluest eyes Katniss had ever seen, even more ocean like than that of her mother or sister's. His nose was straight and had a strong jaw line, his lips looked impossibly soft and full and he had faint scatterings of freckles over his forehead and cheeks. And when he smiled he had the most brilliant white teeth.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said handing over the now empty bucket.

Katniss bites back a smile as he looks into her eyes. "Thank you,"

He smiles and says "Peeta," and extends his hand. "Katniss," she says taking his hand and shaking it once, she curses herself for blushing like a child.

He smiles and shakes his head, even though the gesture seems innocent it upsets her.

"Like your name is any better," she snaps pulling her hand away. Peeta stops smiling and looks at her, his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh, no I wasn't making fun of your name!" He says chuckling. "I was just thinking that you would think I was some kind of creep if I asked to take you to dinner sometime."

"I wouldn't think you were a creep," Katniss mumbles looking away. Peeta raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, I might think you were a little weird." She says with a smile.

"Well then, I can't have that... Which is why I won't ask you."

"Oh?" Katniss questions with a smirk.

"Nope," Peeta says standing a little taller, giving her his own smirk.

"Well, then I guess it was nice to meet you, Peter was it?" Katniss says stretching out her hand again.

"Yes, Peter it is. Lovely to have met you Kathleen." He says shaking her hand. "Perhaps I'll bump into you tomorrow? Same time?"

Katniss smiles. "I have tomorrow off."

Peeta eyebrows knit together in concentration. "Hmm, I'm planning to have dinner at that new Italian place down the street tomorrow at, let's say, 7? Maybe I'll run into you there?"

Katniss narrows her eyes at him. "Did you just ask me out?"

"That depends," he replies.

"On what?" Katniss says trying not to smile.

Flirting is hard, especially when one is not practiced in the art of flirting. Which she isn't. She doesn't flirt as a general rule.

"On if you think that would be weird." He says hiding his own smile.

"Maybe not entirely weird,"

"Then yes, I did just ask you out." Peeta says grinning.

"Ok," Katniss says quietly averting her eyes.

Peeta dips his head trying to get her to look at him. "Ok?"

Katniss tilts her head in his direction. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. The Hob right?"

If Katniss hadn't thought he was a beautiful man before, the smile that spreads across his face is a done deal.

Which is entirely why this will never work out. Perfect men just don't go for damaged goods. They marry the beautiful blonde down the street -Not that Gale had been perfect or that she even saw herself marrying him, he was just safe. She always had Gale to fall back on- But one date couldn't hurt anything, right?

One meal, she'll possibly never see him again. She was fine with that. She just wanted to meet him anyway.

So why did her gut hurt when she thought about not seeing him again?

"Ok, I better go." Peeta says backing away from her, smile still evident on his face. He takes one more step backwards straight off the sidewalk. He catches himself his face a furious red with embarrassment.

"Alright, if you can ignore my spaz attack I hope to see you tomorrow." He says grinning again, confidence back.

Katniss, frozen with her arm reaching out to catch him relaxes, "I'll be there," she says with a nod of her head.

...

"I can't go! You haven't seen him Prim. He is way out of my league."

Katniss has been on the phone with her sister for an hour tearing though her closet to find something to wear for dinner tonight.

"Katniss calm down, he asked YOU out remember? He must of seen something he liked." Prim says with a girlish giggle.

"Oh Prim, don't say things in innuendo. You know I don't like thinking of you knowing those things." Katniss says with a groan.

"Oh please, I'm 19, you know I've been with Rory for a year."

"Yes and I thank God everyday that you never give me details."

"Alright, alright, why don't you ask Johanna to help you? You said you've gotten close over the months."

"I said we've had slightly pleasant conversations. Besides she's always calling me a bitch."

Prim laughs. "There's a girl in my dorm like that. She's a bit abrasive but she doesn't literally mean I'm a bitch. I guess it's like her version of girly talk. How does Johanna say it?"

"One time her mail got mixed up with mine and I knocked on her door to give it to her. She took it and said 'Thanks bitch,' smiled and shut the door." Katniss says trying to sound like Johanna, who did sound a little cheery when she said it, but Katniss not being used to her took offense.

"Just like the girl down the hall, you should try talking to her." Prim said.

Katniss looked at the clock, it was 5:30 and she still didn't have anything to wear.

"I've got to go, Prim. I haven't showered yet and I still can't find anything to wear."

"What about the purple sundress? You could pair it with that black sweater."

"Where was that suggestion an hour ago?" Katniss said with a breathy laugh.

"I can't calm your freak outs and think about your limited wardrobe."

"Alright, alright. I'll call you when I get home."

"You better, bye, bitch." Prim says giggling and hangs up before Katniss can respond.

Katniss shakes her head and returns to her closet in search of the purple dress. She hasn't worn it in years. Her mother bought it for her 3 summers ago for her 20th birthday. She and Prim along with Gale and Madge went to some stupid country themed dance in the town square. And many men that hadn't really given Katniss the time of day lined up to dance with her. She figured it was the dress and decided that if all it took for men (some of them she grew up with) to notice her was to wear something that was totally not her, at all, they were men not worth her time. So she had tucked it in the back of her closet and her mother had to talk her into bringing it when she moved.

The dress was rather pretty, it suited her complexion well, the straps were thin and it had a slight sweetheart neckline. It was an amethyst purple and a placement of random dark purple almost black flowers embroidered from the waist and got more condensed on the way to the hem. Her black cardigan would go together nicely.

She quickly got in the shower and toweled off as fast as she could.

She had just enough time to put on light makeup and dry her hair and set it into soft waves. She put her dress and cardigan on and was just about to run out the door when she remembered she hadn't brushed her teeth.

She went to spit the toothpaste out but instead it dribbled down her chin and landed on her dress, no amount of blotting and scrubbing could get it out.

She was screwed.

That's it, she wasn't going. She literally had nothing else to wear.

Suddenly a memory came to mind. Johanna had come to her a few weeks ago and asked to borrow a pair of nylons for a date and said she would return the favor if need be. As much as Johanna offended her- intentional or not- she had no other options but to go over there and ask to borrow a dress. And given Johanna's sense of style she almost rather wear the toothpaste stained dress.

Katniss knocked on her door quickly and waited for a moment, when there was no response she knocked again.

"Get your panties out of a twist, I'm coming!"

Yes, she would almost rather wear the toothpaste dress.

The door yanked open and there Johanna stood, all five foot nothing of her. At least she was dressed this time, the last time Katniss dared knock on her door she answered in her underwear.

Johanna gave her a wicked smile. "My, my, Miss Everdeen. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Her eyes zeroed in on the stain on her dress.

"You need to borrow something don't you?" She looked her up and down. "I've got to warn you, you probably don't like what I have to offer."

"I'm desperate," Katniss said.

"Coming to me, I assumed you were." Johanna opened the door wider and stepped aside for Katniss to enter.

Johanna immediately went to her bedroom and called after Katniss to follow. She hurriedly walked into the bedroom watching Johanna pulling things out of her closet in a frenzy.

"Try this on, I need to see what I'm working with." Johanna said dumping an armful of flesh colored silk fabric onto the bed. Katniss picked up a barely their undergarment.

"I need to borrow a dress, not your underwear." Katniss said holding the item by the strap.

"It's not going to bite you, it's a slip. Put it on, it's to go under the dress." Katniss grabbed it and Johanna pointed her to the bathroom.

She quickly took off the toothpaste dress and slid into the slip, it fell mid thigh, and Katniss was afraid this slip was as modest as Johanna got.

Entering the bedroom once again, Johanna had laid out three dresses- a very short and probably very revealing black dress was first. And an even more ridiculous sapphire colored dress next to it.

The last dress was beautiful, burgundy in color. Katniss picked it up and looked to Johanna.

"Go try it on, I just got it yesterday, so you don't have to worry about catching my slut germs."

Katniss was shocked, sure she dressed a little trampy but Katniss didn't think of her as a slut, in fact, despite her vulgar vocabulary Katniss had sort of found a friend in Johanna.

"Relax Brainless, I'm messing with you. Just go try that dress on that little sexy body of yours, don't look at me like that, and come back and let me see."

Katniss takes the dress and goes back to the bathroom. She steps into it and zips it up, the top is fitted to her bust, it has a sweetheart neckline with lace that forms at the straps and covers the dress. It falls to just about the knee and has a belt that ties at the waist.

Katniss can hardly believe it, the toothpaste dress had been nice, but this dress made her feel beautiful, the burgundy bringing out the gray in her eyes and with her dark curls the dress stands out. It's perfect.

Katniss, remembering that she had a time limit rushes back into the bedroom to thank Johanna. She finds her putting everything that she pulled out away.

"Does this look ok?" Katniss asks in a small voice.

Johanna turns around and eyes her, her expression unreadable.

"Well, if I wasn't 100% into dudes I might give you a try." She says with a shrug.

"Thanks?"

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Don't play the shy innocent girl. We both know you're hot. Now, it's time for you to go." Johanna says shooing her. "I won't wait up, you can keep the dress you skanky whore. It looks better on you anyway."

Katniss reminds herself of what Prim said. Johanna doesn't mean it, she did lend- gave her this dress. That sort of makes them friends right?

"Thank you, Johanna." Katniss says at the door.

"If you don't get out of here now, I'm going to lock you in my closet and search every restaurant in this city and find your man and have my naughty way with him." Johanna says opening the door. "Now, scoot!"

Katniss smiles at the small woman in front of her. Under all that harsh exterior was a kind person.

"Stop giving me googly eyes and get out of here!" Johanna says trying to sound angry but the smile playing at her lips lets Katniss know she's being playful.

If Katniss can learn to read her and learn to not take offense, her and Johanna could be good friends.

Katniss nods and heads out the door.

...

Peeta was waiting outside for her when she rounded the corner, he looked very handsome in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

But it was his smile that made Katniss' heart race.

"You look..." Peeta pauses looking at her his mouth set into a lopsided grin. Katniss blushes under his gaze. "Beautiful," Peeta finishes meeting her eyes.

"I had to borrow this from my neighbor," Katniss says smoothing out the skirt.

Peeta chuckles, "Well, you look absolutely gorgeous in your neighbors dress."

...

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana and a glass of red wine." Katniss says sounding more confident than she feels.

Peeta's eyes light up. "That sounds nice, I'll have the same."

The waitress takes their order and they hand her their menus.

"So, how did you come about having to borrow a dress from your neighbor?" Peeta asks before he takes a sip of water.

"I had spent the whole day trying to find something to wear-"

"I'm flattered," Peeta says with an easy smile.

Katniss scowls at him. "Well I had to look my best, if this-" she says gesturing between them. "- doesn't pan out I've got to have options." Peeta lifts up his hands in mock surrender.

"Anyway," Katniss says with a laugh, "I was trying to find something to wear tonight because some weirdo asked me out," Peeta gives her a huge over exaggerated grin. "And as I was leaving I forgot to brush my teeth." "Ooh," Peeta says wiggling his eyebrows. "And I totally spit on my dress." Katniss finishes ignoring Peeta's wriggling brows.

She reaches for her glass of water but some how managed to knock it over, soaking the table cloth. Katniss grabs the glass and starts to clean up the water with her napkin while Peeta flags down the waitress who took their order.

Peeta plays it off like its no big deal and jokes to lighten the mood, but Katniss can't quell her embarrassment and they clear the table to change the table cloth. She sinks impossibly low in her seat and tries not to look at Peeta.

Figures, she was trying not to be closed off and now she's some kind of clumsy moron.

Table reset, their food has just arrived, awkward small talk has commenced.

"I grew up not too far from here actually, small town, you might not have heard of it." Katniss says taking a bite of her chicken.

"Try me," Peeta replies wiping his mouth.

"Seam, it's so small we had to share a high school with-"

"-Crestview." Peeta finishes for her.

Katniss eyes widen in surprise, "You went to C. Snow?"

Peeta nods. "When did you graduate?" He asks.

"2010," Katniss answers.

"Me too, hmm, small world. I don't remember you, C. Snow wasn't very big, how did we never run into each other?"

Katniss sighs, "I was a bit of a loner, I really only had one friend. Gale Hawthorne, and then eventually his girlfriend Madge."

"You were the little girl that was always following him around?"

Katniss snorts, "You make it sound like I was his groupie or something. We were best friends, we grew up together. Besides I think I grew up a little," Katniss says sipping her wine.

Peeta eyes travel what little of her body he can see, "I suppose you have."

Katniss blushes furiously and goes to set her wine glass on the table but it topples forward and spills all over Peeta's lap.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Katniss jumps up and starts to rub at his pants with her napkin. Peeta grabs her hands away from his crotch laughing. "I got it, thanks."

Katniss sits back down and covers her face.

"Oh God, could we please never bring that up?"

Peeta chuckles and takes her hands away from her face. "I think it's cute, when our grandkids ask when I knew I was in love with their grandmother I'll tell them about this exact moment."

Katniss tosses her napkin at his face. "Shut up," she says between light laughter.

...

"So what do you do for a living?" Katniss asks as her dessert of chocolate mousse is delivered to the table.

"I work at the bakery downtown, Sae's. She's getting older and looking to sell, I've been there for about 5 years so she's been grooming me to take over. What about you?" Peeta takes a bite of his mousse,

"Well," she sets her spoon down and places her elbow on the table to rest her chin in her hand and ends up launching her spoon in the air and sending a glob of mousse landing on the face of the woman at the next table.

Katniss stares at her in shock, Peeta calmly hands the lady his napkin. "Sorry, first date." Peeta says in apology. The woman smiles at Peeta but it falls slightly when she looks at Katniss gaping at her.

Katniss blinks a few times and turns back to Peeta who is trying not to smile. "Ok, well, this has been fun. But I'm quite done making a fool of myself. Thank you so much for dinner Peeta." Katniss stands up abruptly and briskly walks to the door.

God, what was she thinking coming tonight? She was so stupid. How hard is it for her to have some pleasant conversation and get through dinner without a catastrophe? Maybe she screwed this up subconsciously? Peeta was perfect, there was no way he'd go for her- "Katniss wait!"

Then again.

She stopped when she heard him approaching but didn't turn around. He walked in front of her and put a light hand on her shoulder. "Can I please walk you home? It's getting late."

"Sure,"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Katniss spoke. "I swear I'm not like that all the time, I'm more of a closed off bitch than anything else."

Peeta laughs briefly. "I don't believe that, besides I thought it was kind of adorable."

Katniss shakes her head at him.

He walks her all the way to her door, she puts her keys into the door to open it when Peeta puts his hand on her to stop her.

"I'd like to take you out again, maybe not to a meal," he chuckles. "But I'd really like to see you again."

Katniss can't help but smile. "Sounds like you're a glutton for punishment."

"Maybe I am." Peeta gives her a megawatt smile.

"Ok, I'll try and keep clumsy away and try not to let Bitchy make an appearance."

"Aw, I like Clumsy." He says laughing. Katniss looks up into his eyes as his laughter dies down.

"I'd like to kiss you now if that's alright." He says his eyes clouding over.

Katniss barely manages a nod before his lips fall on hers.

...

And here they are standing in front of her door experimentally exploring the others lips. They just find a rhythm between them when the door across the hall opens.

"Bitch!" Johanna exclaims in a cheerful tone- as cheerful as Johanna can manage anyway- Katniss and Peeta part like they've just been caught by their parents.

"Peeta, this is my," Katniss pauses to look at Johanna, the woman who let her borrow this dress so she could go out tonight with Peeta, the woman who helped her move in her new couch when the movers dumped it in the lobby. And the woman who helped her jimmy open her front door when she locked herself out of her apartment and the grounds keeper wanted sexual favors in exchange for unlocking her door, thus keeping her out of jail for murdering the creep. If that wasn't friendship, sweet twisted friendship, Katniss didn't know what was. "friend," Johanna smirks at her. "Johanna, Johanna this is Peeta." Peeta smiles and gives a quick wave, still embarrassed at being caught making out.

"Well, don't let me stop you two sex monkeys, I just heard a noise and thought I'd investigate. Carry on." Johanna spouts seemingly making herself comfortable in her doorway.

"Right. This is awkward. Peeta would you like to come inside for a bit?" Katniss says wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. Peeta looks a little frazzled simply nods his head.

"Nighty night, lovebirds." Johanna teases when they enter Katniss' apartment.

"I'm sorry about that, Johanna doesn't know how to act around people."

Peeta looks at her and smiles. "It's ok,"

Katniss shoves down her nerves and steps toward Peeta, when his hands catch her by her hips something seems to click in his head.

"Katniss, I really like you. So I think we should take things slow," he says pulling away from her slightly.

Katniss flinches at his words, great, now he thinks she's throwing herself at him.

She steps away from him fully, letting his hands fall from her waist. Walls coming up.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Peeta." She says clenching her fists at her sides. Peeta opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off.

"I had a good time tonight and Johanna had to come out and it embarrassed me so I asked you in here to get away from her. I enjoyed spending time with you and kissing you but I'm not the kind of girl to invite someone in I barely know and sleep with them." Katniss says rushing everything out.

Peeta looks baffled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't insinuating that you wanted to go further. I just don't want to mess things up by going too fast." He says apologetically.

"Do you normally mess things up by moving too fast?" Katniss snaps.

Why is she doing this? He didn't say anything bad, but now she suddenly feels on edge. Hadn't he said he likes her?

"You're putting words in my mouth," he says shaking his head. "Look, I'll call you when you've cooled down." He steps closer to her and kisses her cheek and then lets himself out of the door.

So that was that, they had a good time but she couldn't just be normal for five minutes. He said he liked her and wanted to take things slow, why did she have to twist it around and accuse him for thinking she was a whore? Why did she have to say those things? Now he thinks that she thinks he's some sex crazed weirdo.

If her embarrassing display at dinner wasn't enough to scare him off, her outburst had to be.

Which is why she was pleasantly surprised when he called the next afternoon.

...

Thank you for reading. I hate asking this but if you read this could you please review? I see that a lot of people are reading this, it's just nice to see if people actually want me to continue this. (Nice) constructive criticism is always welcome. You could even request something for a future chapter and I'll do my best to write it.


	4. Meet the Mellarks

AN- I originally wanted to do an Everlark wedding (coming soon I promise!) but I kept thinking about our sweet awkward Katniss meeting Peeta's parents and a rather... Friendly brother, who is just a tiny bit of a sleaze ball. Just a few changes to Peeta's parents, his mom isn't an asshole and his parents are happy together. I know it's not canon but I figure Peeta deserves a happy childhood, don't you think?

I'm going to go with one of the most universal names for Peeta's brother and use Rye, simply because I don't feel very inspired to think of a new one and honestly I think if I gave him a different name it just wouldn't be right. Even though he's not named in the book- after reading tons of fics about Peeta and his brothers it almost feels like the community named him. So Rye it shall be!

Also we see Johanna again. Dun, dun, dun! It's all in good fun.

Did I just rhyme? You bet your sweet, sweet bottom I did!

Some language this chapter. Gasp!

Plus mentions of our favorite red headed Peacekeeper!

...

It's still quite early, the black sky is just starting to change into a deep blue. The birds outside the window are waking up and singing softly in the trees.

It's moments like these that Katniss relishes in; it's dark in her boyfriends apartment and Peeta sleeps peacefully next to her. She gently rolls to her side facing her bedmate being cautious as to not wake him, she admires the way his face looks during slumber. His skin is smooth and it almost seems to be glowing, his lips are slightly parted breathing shallow and evenly in sleep. And every so often his lips quirk into a smile, it's like watching a baby sleep and it's as equally ridiculously adorable.

Katniss reaches her hand out and softy traces his lips with her fingers, feeling the soft skin move with her touch. She moves onto his cheek, her thumb tenderly grazing his cheek bone. She loves watching him sleep and being allowed to admire him.

Her heart skips a beat thinking about their love making from the night before. He had been so gentle and she had never felt so love by him in their 3 month courtship. Her fingers eventually make their way back to his lips, she can't get enough of them. No sooner had her fingers touched his lips Peeta begins to kiss her fingers.

"Good morning," he says in a raspy voice still thick with sleep.

Katniss can't help but smile, "Good morning," she says leaning closer and kissing his nose.

"Are you done perving on me? I've got to pee,"

Katniss rolls her eyes, "I was not "Perving,"" she scoffs. " I was simply admiring your beauty." She says matter of factly.

"Well I refuse to be beautiful until the sun is up and I have at least two cups of coffee." Peeta says in a low growl. He rolls over so that his body hovers above her. "But, if after that you want to gaze at this magnificent, God like- don't roll your eyes- body, then who am I to deny you the privilege?" He says pressing his lips to hers and then jumping off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Katniss knowing that neither of them will be able to sleep now gets up and pads to the kitchen to try and make something for breakfast.

A few minutes later Peeta enters the kitchen and wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind, she is just finishing up making french toast. "I've been thinking," "Uh oh," Katniss says in mock concern. Peeta gently pinches her sides causing her to flip the piece of bread out of the pan. "I was thinking, that since we've been kinda talking about you coming to my parents house with me soon, that we could possibly go over there for dinner tonight? They're dying to meet you." He says giving her shoulders a squeeze and kissing her cheek.

Katniss gulps, "Tonight?" She squeaks. Peeta constricts her a little tighter, nuzzling his nose into her neck and behind her ear. "Yes, they're going to love you. Please? My mom has been asking for weeks to meet you, I'm out of excuses." Katniss sighs, "It's not that I don't want to meet them, I am just so bad with new people. You remember the first few times we went out, imagine me being like that in front of your parents. I'll just embarrass myself." She says in exasperation turning off the burner and moving out of Peeta's grasp.

She slowly moves about his kitchen getting plates and silverware, Peeta goes to her and loosely clasps his hand around her wrist. "Katniss, relax. It'll be fine, they just want to know the woman I spend all my time with."

Katniss sighs, she knows it's time. They've been together for 3 months, even her mother, who can't see passed her own little world has been asking about Peeta. "I know, it's just I'm scared that they won't like me. You're close to your parents, surely their opinion matters to you." Katniss muses, her shoulders drooping slightly.

Peeta twirls her around so she is facing him, "Hey," he says turning her face with his hand. "I've gone through our spectacular first date, had Johanna walk in on us together," Peeta says raising his eyebrow, Katniss blushes but he continues. "You've almost set my apartment on fire and almost got us hit by a car, if I can handle all of that and still can't help but want to be with you, do you really think a few things my parents might say will change my mind?"

Katniss looks into his eyes, what in the world had she done to ever get a man like him?

"Ok," Katniss says quietly. Peeta cups her chin and slowly brings his lips to hers, after a moment Katniss drapes her arms around his shoulders pulling herself closer to him. Peeta hooks his arms around her waist and pushes her back into the counter lifting her up and setting her on the smooth surface. Peeta brings his lips to the hallow of her throat and softly kisses his way up to the soft spot behind her ear.

If Katniss could freeze a moment in time and live in it forever this would be it. It was so hard for her to believe that Peeta had chosen her, given everything he knows about her past he still wants her, he's even told her he loves her. Katniss had told him she felt the same, just not in so many words, and Peeta says he understands- but she can see it in his eyes when he tells her he loves her, he wants her to be able to say it back.

His lips have finally reached back to her mouth when there is thunderous knocking on the front door, Peeta lets out a heavy sigh and rests his forehead on Katniss' collarbone. She looks at the clock above the stove and sees that it's barely 7:30am

"Who is that?" She asks rubbing small circles on Peeta's upper back, he shakes his head. "I don't know," he leans back and kisses her chin, "but I'll get rid of them, I'm not done with you yet." He says with a wink that makes her bones turn to jelly.

He pushes off the counter and goes to the door turning on a few lights on his way. Katniss stands in the doorway of the kitchen and watches Peeta walk to the door and open it.

The door is pushed inward with such force that it bounces off the wall and almost slams shut again. "Peety! I've driven all night and I've come to crash on your couch." Katniss is startled by the intruder, but is even more confused when the man that comes in looks just like Peeta, but a few years older and less handsome. This must be the infamous Rye that she keeps hearing about.

Rye stops short in the small hallway and his eyes roam over Katniss's body, she blushes when she realizes that she's braless in a skimpy tank top and small underwear. She desperately wants to run and hide but can't seem to move her feet.

"Well, hey there gorgeous." He says striding over to her with his hand out for her to shake, she crosses one arm over her chest and meekly takes his hand. "I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm Peety's older and much better looking brother, Rye." He shakes her hand a few times but doesn't let go, Katniss looks behind him at Peeta who is closing the door and making his way over.

"Uh, I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are," Rye says cutting her off. "Peety here can't keep his trap shut about you, 'Oh I bet Katniss would love this,' 'Katniss loves this movie,' 'Katniss does this really incredible thing with her-'" Peeta slaps him on the back and pulls Katniss to his body shielding her from Rye's wandering eyes. "What are you doing in town Rye?" Peeta asks calmly detaching Rye's grip on Katniss' hand, the older Mellark doesn't seem bothered. "Don't you think you should have called before you just show up at my door?"

Rye looks between the pair, this time he has the decency to actually meet Katniss' eyes. "Did I interrupt something?" He asks smirking. Peeta meets his smirk with a glare that could melt a glacier. "Sorry," Rye says raising his hands and taking a small step away from them. "Well I just thought its been too long since I've seen mom and pop and my dear sweet baby brother and his beautiful-" Peeta's loud sigh cuts off his sentence, he rakes his fingers through his hair. Katniss has never seen him so upset, then again no man has so openly checked her out in front of him before.

"You do this all the time Rye, you blow through here and make a mess and I'm the one left to clean it up." Rye places a hand on his chest over his heart. "Peety, your words wound me." Peeta fixes him with a hard stare. "Don't bullshit me Rye,"

Rye rolls his eyes, "Fine... I maybe forgot to pay my part of the rent a few times and Greg decided it would be better to move his lady friend in and forget our lifelong friendship." He says it trying to sound above it all, but Katniss can hear the underlying desperation in his voice, see the pleading in his eyes. She feels like she's intruding on something serious so she squeezes Peeta around the waist and quickly leaves the room.

As Katniss is dressing she hears the door open and softly close, Peeta enters the room a moment later looking haggard. "Everything ok, Peety?" She asks teasingly. Peeta makes a silly face at the nickname. "No one but him has called me Peety in years," Katniss goes to him and puts her arms around his middle and puts her head on his chest under his chin.

"What's wrong?" Peeta exhales loudly, "Apparently Rye invested all of his money in his buddy's new business venture and the company sunk. Instead of sucking up his pride and admitting to his roommate that he was hard on cash, he let him think he was a deadbeat and then got himself kicked out."

Katniss understood pride, she had refused Gale and his family's help after her father left. Instead she took to the woods near their small home and taught herself to hunt and gather. She knew the embarrassment that came with taking handouts, she knew the look of pity. But even so, she wouldn't have let her pride stand in the way of keeping a roof over her and her mother and sister's head.

"I get it, I mean, maybe not the letting himself get kicked out part; but I understand not wanting to let his roommate handle all of the bills because of something stupid he did. I guess he had to handle it anyway," Katniss sighs in frustration, she hates rambling. "It's just, I know what it's like to owe someone." Peeta gives her a curious look.

Katniss sucks in a breath and takes his hand and leads him to the couch, might as well lay it all out there.

As they sit Peeta takes her hand and gives her a look that asks her to continue.

Katniss can feel her hands start to shake and she wipes the sweat from the hand that Peeta isn't holding onto. She exhales and looks into his eyes, they hold curiosity, love and concern.

"I had a friend I sort of grew up with, his name was Darius, about 6 months after my dad left we had a hard time getting enough food into the house. My mom was working three jobs and they barely covered the bills let alone getting us something to eat. Darius, being a year older and therefore smarter than me- his words-" she says with a humorless laugh. "Noticed that something was off with me and Prim, we ate like wolves at school but we were losing weight." Katniss pauses to look at Peeta, she had told him that they had hard times after her father left, but never went into details, she's expecting him to look horrified- which he does, but there is also so much love in his gaze it unravels her train of thought, she has to shake her head once before she can continue.

"His mom owned a cafe and I was on my way to drop off some laundry for someone my mom did chores for and I had to pass by the cafe," Katniss takes a shaky breath. "I fainted on the back stairs of the place and Darius had found me. He fed me and sent me home with a box of food for Prim. I went to school the next day and I was going to thank him but he didn't show up. I heard from a friend of his a week later that his mother had found out and beat him pretty severely and then sent him off to live with his aunt in Michigan. I never got to thank him, because of him I got the strength to go back into the woods and re teach myself how to hunt. He's the reason Prim and I had full bellies from that night on. He was only eleven and his mother used to handle him like he was a grown man." Katniss tries to catch her breath. "He did something wonderful for me and my sister and he doesn't even know it. I haven't accepted anyone's help since him because I'll never be able to repay my first debt." She feels Peeta brush away tears she didn't know we're there.

Peeta doesn't take long to gather her in his arms and kiss her forehead. "How can you possibly love me? I'm such a mess."

She can feel Peeta's laughter vibrating in his chest. "It's pretty easy actually," he says kissing the top of her head.

They sit that way for a while, Peeta holding her and Katniss allowing herself to feel safe in his arms.

...

At around one o'clock her cellphone rings, looking at the caller I.D. she sees that it's Johanna.

Having not heard from her strange friend in a few days Katniss gladly answers the phone.

"Oh my God, when are you bitches coming home?" Katniss barks out a laugh. "Oh, Jo Jo, it's only been 2 days since I've been home. Do you really not have a social life?"

"Do I not have a social life?" Johanna says in a very annoying voice that she knows Katniss hates, it's all squeaky and condescending. "I'll have you know my social calendar is full thank you very much. I was calling because the fucking mailman keeps putting your damn mail in my mail box and I can't shove the shit under your stupid fucking door. It's piling up on my coffee table and seriously putting a cramp in my style."

Katniss tries to contain the giggle threatening to escape. "Piling up? Two days worth of mail?"

"Alright so it's not that much, but I'm getting sick of looking at it." Johanna says with a sneer. This time Katniss allows herself to laugh, "I'll be home tonight," "I'll wait up," Katniss rolls her eyes. "Please don't," Johanna laughs, "I've made up my mind, call me when you get home- bye bitch." And she hangs up.

Katniss shakes her head, that girl would be quite a catch if she could find a man that could handle her-

Wait a second.

"Hey Peeta?" Katniss calls from the bedroom. Peeta strolls in drying his hands on a rag. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering..."

...

"Alright, let me get this straight. Sunshine here has a hot older brother- that's single-" Katniss nods, but not in agreement with the hot older brother part. "and you guys want me to tag along to some lame dinner at his parents house?" Peeta shuffles his feet, he had sort of been against the idea of Johanna coming, not that he didn't love Johanna like a sister, but Rye needs a girl who doesn't cuss like a sailor and could drink him under the table. Rye has a lot of shit to deal with and should probably stay single until he can get back on his feet.

Johanna studies him. "What's the matter, Sunshine? Am I not good enough for your brother?" Peeta's eyes bulge and he begins to stammer. "Oh holy hell, I was joking. But if this is how you're going to act tonight I am so fucking in. Let me change." Johanna jumps off her couch and ruffles Peeta's hair.

"Oh God, this is going to be a long night." Peeta grumbles burrowing into Johanna's couch.

...

The trio are walking up the steps to Peeta's parents house when Johanna hip checks Peeta. "What the hell, Jo?" He asks rubbing his hip. "I can't believe you've been holding out on me, there was some hot sexpot walking the streets and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt really." She says making a pouty face. Peeta can't help but smiling at his friend.

As they get closer to the door Katniss grips Peeta's hand tighter. "Don't worry, just like me, they won't be able to help but love you." He says with a smile. Johanna makes a barfing noise and Katniss slugs her on the shoulder. "Ouch, you bitch!" Johanna cries, massaging the spot Katniss hit. Katniss is concerned for a second before she sees the smile on Johanna's face.

Peeta knocks on the door and the door swings open revealing a very beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed woman, she is short and curvy but dressed modestly. She looks at the rag tag group of friends and her entire face lights up when her eyes fall on Peeta, Katniss is amazed, Peeta doesn't really resemble his mother, but when she smiles it's all Peeta.

She rushes to him and grabs him up in a hug. "Oh my baby!" Peeta hugs her back but then after a moment it's clear she doesn't plan on letting go anytime soon, he starts tapping her shoulder and trying to get out of her hold. "Mom, mom. Mom! I can't breathe!" He says sternly, but it comes out more like a laugh. His mother finally relinquishes her hold on him and fixes the collar on his shirt. "I'm sorry, I just missed you. Is that so bad?" She asks smoothing out his hair. "Of course not, but I was here last weekend helping dad fix the garage door." His mother smiles at him, but then her eyes flick to Katniss and Johanna seeming to remember that they were there.

"Peeta, don't be rude. Introduce me to Katniss." She says looking right at Katniss. Who audibly gulps. How does she know she's her?

"Oh sorry dear, Peeta can't seem to stop pulling up pictures of you from his phone." She steps over to Katniss and gently hugs her. Katniss has to screw her eyes shut, because this is the warmest hug she's been the recipient of in a long time, not including Peeta's. And Peeta's mom smells like fresh cookies and home.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you, I'm Gwynn." Gwynn says when she lets Katniss go. Katniss does her best to smile, "I'm Katniss, but I guess you already knew that. Uh," Katniss lets out a nervous laugh. "this is my friend Johanna."

Johanna curtsies and then looks up at the house and let's out a whistle. "This house is bitchin." Gwynn doesn't seem fazed by Johanna's language, must be from having Rye for a son.

Gwynn smiles brightly at her and extends her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Johanna." Johanna shakes her hand.

"Well let's step inside, shall we? Peeta's father, Christopher is out back with the barbecue, and Rye is around here somewhere." Gwynn walks back into the house and shows Katniss and Johanna where they can hang their coats.

Peeta helps Katniss with hers and Johanna hangs behind them admiring the entryway.

Johanna soon hangs her coat up when there's a commotion upstairs. The three turn their eyes to the staircase to see Rye stumbling down the stairs. He meets his mothers curious stare. "There was a spider in the bathroom," he says by way of explanation. He straightens up when he sees Katniss and Peeta. "Looking good, Peety. And Katniss I'm sad to see you've changed. I'm beginning to think I may have to barge into Peet's apartment more often." He says winking at her. Katniss rolls her eyes, "Always a pleasure, Rye." Rye quirks his eyebrow, "It could be," he says smirking at her. Katniss, not intending to have her comment sound vulgar doesn't know how to respond.

"Just playing, Kat." His eyes focus on something behind her. Johanna has been unusually quiet, she stands behind them shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Rye takes the last few steps in a single jump and walks over to the couple and in one dramatic motion he shoves them aside and strides over to Johanna. She turns to him and jumps at his proximity. Then her eyes focus on his face and a devilish grin graces her face. "Hey there sailor," she says extending her hand. Rye softly takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it. "Pretty lady," he greets.

Peeta clears his throat breaking whatever spell Rye is casting on Johanna (really, Katniss has never seen Johanna hold a smile that long before.) "Rye, why don't we go see if dad needs help?" Peeta asks pointing over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good. You go right ahead, Peety. I'll keep the women folk company." Rye answers, his gaze never leaving Johanna's face. Peeta sucks in a breath, "Right. Uh, sweetie- lets go see my dad." Katniss tries not to laugh, she has never seen Peeta this flustered; he has never called her sweetie before. She gives Johanna one last glance before she takes Peeta's hand and follows him through a large living/dining room to beautiful French doors.

A man who has to be Peeta's father is flipping steaks over the grill turns at the sound of the door closing. He looks just like Peeta, although older, hair thinning slightly and a stockier build. He smiles a diminutive smile at the pair and wipes his hands off as he approaches them. He grabs Peeta into a quick hug and pats him on the back when he releases him. "Always great to see you son," "You too, dad." Peeta's father turns his attention to Katniss- who is trying to will herself to melt into the side of the house.- he smiles warmly at her.

"You must be Katniss, Peeta talks about you all the time." His father takes a step over to her and also gives her a quick hug, Katniss is barely able to reciprocate before he pulls away. "Nice to me you, Mr. Mellark." Peeta's father scoffs, "Please call me Christopher, Mr. Mellark sounds like an old man, and I don't feel old yet." He says with a hearty chuckle and Katniss can't help but to join in.

"Your mother told me you two brought a friend?" Christopher asks looking towards the house. "Yes, she is, uh," Katniss looks to Peeta for help. "Being seduced by Rye," he finishes for her without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Peeta's dad shakes his head, "That boy," he says with amusement. Christopher looks to the grill and then back to them. "It should be about done, why don't you go inside and make yourself at home. I'll be in soon." Peeta nods his head and takes Katniss by the hand and leads her back into the house.

Peeta looks toward the door where Johanna and Rye had last been and see that they're missing. "Great," Peeta says sounding annoyed. "I'm sure he's just showing her around," Katniss offers. "Yeah I'll bet he is." Katniss laughs quietly, he is acting like a worried father. "Oh, baby, are you worried about Jo? In pretty sure she can handle Rye." "It's not that she can't handle him- now - but he's going to disappear like usual and I don't want to listen to her bitch and moan." Katniss steps in front of him to stop him form searching the house. "I hardly think Johanna is the type to 'bitch and moan'- terrible phrasing by the way- about a man." Katniss places her hand on Peeta's face to gain his attention. "Everything is fine." She says rubbing her thumb on his cheekbone. Peeta leans down and captures her mouth with a kiss. "I'm going to see if my mother needs help with anything." Katniss nods her head and pats his bottom as he walks towards where she assumes the kitchen to be.

Katniss strolls back over to the entry way and looks at the photos on the walls by the coat closet. Lots of family pictures. There is an adorable picture of Peeta and Rye -probably no older and 5 and 7- They're standing on the shore by the lake and Peeta has a fish in his hands that is almost bigger than he is. He has the biggest smile on his face, and Rye is beaming at him with the pride of an older brother. Her eyes sweep over the other snapshots and she's about to move on to locate a bathroom when she hears and muffled thump and a giggle come from the coat closet.

Katniss takes a tentative step to the door and slowly turned the handle. The door swings open to reveal Johanna and Rye in a tangle are arms and legs and swollen lips and... Tongues.

"Oh. My. God!" Katniss sputters.

"Jesus, doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Johanna asks blowing a strand of hair from her face, she is still fully entrapped in Rye's grasp. "Geez, Jo! I was gone for five minutes!"

Johanna was about to respond when Katniss heard Peeta call for her, she quickly shut the coat closet door in the new couples faces and wheeled around and went toward where his voice was coming from. She picked up her pace so Peeta wouldn't get too close to the closet. She turned the corner and ran smack into him.

He steadied her and brushed some hair out of her eyes, "Hey, where's the fire?"

Here's the thing about Katniss: she's a terrible liar. Absolutely horrible.

"Oh, I uh, just missed you." She says awkwardly. Peeta narrows his eyes looking at her suspiciously. "Uh huh,"

Cue poorly timed giggle.

Peeta looks to the closet, "What was that?" He looks down at Katniss, her eyes look around the room trying not to look into his questioning eyes. "Didn't your mother say something about a cat?" She asks lamely. Peeta starts to move but Katniss grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go make out in your bedroom. I'm dying to see your childhood room, does it still have Superman sheets?" This gets his attention- for about 5 seconds until another shrill giggle erupts from behind the closet door.

Peeta untangles himself and marches to the closet and wrenches the door open. Johanna and Rye are still entrapped in each others embrace and kissing frantically.

"Jesus, Rye! What if it was mom who opened the door." Peeta says tugging on his hair.

Rye smirks at Peeta then turns to Johanna. "Good point, little brother. Johanna, let me give you a tour of the house, we'll start in my room." He says the last part wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dinner is ready!" His fathers voices calls through the house.

"Oh, thank God!" Katniss mumbles. She grabs Peeta by the arms and drags him to the dining room.

...

Dinner is quite awkward where Johanna and Rye are concerned. Their overly sexualized innuendos are blush worthy for Katniss. The highlights include:

Rye suggesting that Johanna "Hop on his pogo stick"

Johanna asks if he knows a good contractor, she's been looking to enlarge her closet, he quips that he knows his way around a screwdriver.

Johanna mentioning that it's been awhile since her pipes have been cleaned- to which Rye replied that he was once "an amateur plumber" and this causes Johanna to giggle like a girl. Katniss would be excited to see Johanna less hostile if this exchange weren't so disgusting.

But to Peeta's parents credit they do try to include Johanna in on the conversation. And Gwynn pays no mind to the flirtatious conversation between her son and stranger.

Peeta's mother is very friendly and her personality is warm, Gwynn has been actively engaging Katniss in conversation and so far Katniss hasn't spilled one drop of her water.

"I have got to say, I am pleasantly surprised by you sweetheart." Gwynn says putting a comforting hand on Katniss' shoulder. "Peeta -forgive me dear- told me about your first date," Katniss turns her head down trying to hide the blush on her face. "Oh stop, it was adorable. I think that a girl that works herself up so much with nerves over my boy that she nearly caused a riot over spilled desserts," She smiles at Peeta, before she looks back at Katniss, her eyes sparkling. "Is a girl I'd like to see stick around." She says patting Katniss' shoulder.

Katniss clears her throat to try and get rid of the lump that has suddenly been lodged in her throat. "Th-thank you, Gwynn. I'll be around as long as Peeta wants me." Katniss says looking at Peeta at the end of her sentence.

Peeta smiles at her and brings her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. "That might be for a long time, I hope you don't mind." Katniss shakes her head in the negative and Peeta gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Peeta's mother is positively beaming at the couple.

Katniss tries not to shrink back during her kind words from a few moments ago, it's not often people compliment her. Especially not a motherly figure. Her mom, ever since her dad ran off, had to work all the time; she didn't have time to take a special interest in her daughters when she was spending all of her time making sure they had a place to live.

But she has to admit that the kind words warmed her soul a little bit.

"So Katniss-" Peeta's dad starts but then stops when the sight of Rye and Johanna feeding each other bits of food catches his attention, he shakes his head to regain his focus before he continues. "Uh, Peeta tells me that you are pretty handy with a bow and arrow?" He inquires just before he shoves a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Oh, yes, I, uh- I used to hunt a lot when I was younger. I try to get some practice in now and then."

"That's wonderful, I've been looking for a good hunting partner; my poor boys are useless. Peeta couldn't sneak up on a def man with his loud tread and Rye won't keep his lip zipped, he scares away the game." He pauses to have a drink of his wine. "The season is going to pick up again in a few weeks, would you be interested in coming along?" Katniss can't hide the huge grin that is spreading over her face. She hasn't been able to get into the woods for a year, she misses the quite and peace it offers. "I'd really like that," Peeta squeezes her hand and smiles at her.

...

Peeta is outside with his dad and Jo and Rye have disappeared again, Katniss and Gwynn work side by side washing the dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Dinner was lovely Gwynn." Katniss says rinsing off some utensils. "Thank you dear, I'm so glad you could finally make it. I know meeting the parents is scary." "I wasn't-" Katniss starts but Gwynn cuts her off with a raised brow. "Maybe a little scary," Katniss says laughing.

"I can see why Peeta loves you," Gwynn says so suddenly that Katniss almost drops the dish she's drying. "Have you told him your feelings?" Katniss starts to stutter trying to answer her. "I see it when you look at him, honey. It's the same way I look at my Christopher. You remind me of him- my husband- it took him almost a year to tell me he loved me. He showed me in other ways but he was too terrified to say it out loud. I don't know why you're scared to say it, but I didn't raise my boys to run away if things got too serious. Rye pretends to be a 'Love 'em and leave 'em' kind of man, but he feels just as much as Peeta does. If you love my son, and I know you do, don't make him wait too long." Katniss can do nothing but nod.

Of course she loves Peeta. He knows she does. But Katniss also knows that it's nice to be heard you're loved as well as being shown that you're loved.

...

They say their goodbyes; Katniss promising Gwynn that she'll spend some time with her before she hunts with Christopher. Katniss rounds up Johanna, -who unsurprisingly was back in the closet with Rye- and they walk back to the car.

"Oh, Sunshine, that sexy brother of yours is going to be the death of me." She says tickling his side, Peeta bats her hands away and wraps his arms around both women's shoulders. "I love my brother, Jo, but be a little careful, he's not in a good place now."

"Oh, sweet Peety, is that concern I hear? For me? You better watch out Everdeen, I might snag this Mellark too!" She says with boisterous laughter. Peeta and Katniss roll their eyes at her.

When they make it back to Katniss and Johanna's building they say goodnight to her and her door and turn to Katniss's apartment.

"Good night my dears, have fun." Johanna says with a wink and closing her door.

Peeta snorts and Katniss blushes.

Katniss is brushing her teeth while Peeta strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. She thinks about her conversation with his mother. She is so in love with that man who is deliciously sprawled on her bed that he makes her stupid sometimes. Has it really only been 3 months since their first date? She is still trying to convince herself that Peeta wants her- crazy, awkward, and mildly closed off- for the umpteenth time today she wonders what she did to deserve this man. She realizes now that she's been in love with him before she even knew him, from the moment she saw him outside the window of the flower shop she couldn't stop thinking about him. Things didn't seem important if they didn't involve him too. She had wrapped her whole life up in him. And some how she got wrapped up in his.

She rinsed her mouth and walked to his side of the bed and swung her leg over him so she was straddling his waist. He gave her a lazy smile and ran his fingers softly up and down her bare legs. "Hey," he said softly his voice already sounding sleepy. Katniss leaned down and gave him a tender kiss and took a breath and the whispered four words into his ear.

"I love you, Peeta."

She pulled back to look at his face. A smile that Katniss had never seen before stretched over his face, his eyes so bright they lit up the dim room. He reached up and gently pulled her lips back down to his and kissed her, his love and adoration for her evident in the way his lips moved over her. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers and smiled again. "I love you too, Katniss. So much," His smile caused a warmth to spread across her chest. If this was the reaction she was going to get, she would have said it sooner. She tipped her head down and kissed him again.

"You know," She says pulling away after a minute. "My mother mentioned the other day that she was wanting to meet you, she actually has the day after tomorrow off..." Katniss let her statement trail off. "I would love to meet your mother." Peeta responds moving his head down to start kissing around her collar bone. "Prim will be there, to act as a buffer. My mom isn't has inviting as your mom," Peeta stops kissing on her neck and groans. "Can we please not talk about our mothers in bed anymore? It's really throwing me off."

Katniss throws her head back and laughs, "Ok, ok. As you were," Peeta grins wickedly at her and flips them over and throughly attacks her lips.

They don't talk about mothers for the rest of the night.

...

Phew! That was long! Again got a little carried away.

So what did you think of the Rye/Johanna action going on? I almost didn't go there but then I thought "What the hell, why not?" I plan on having him make another appearance soon. Maybe some more flirting between the two, possibly an established relationship. The sky's the limit!

Any thoughts about Darius essentially being "the boy with the bread"?

I was a little worried changing Peeta's home life so drastically though, but I like that his mother was nice.

I wasn't intending too, but to me Gwynn came off as a southern belle.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have a request feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to do it.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Wombs and empty houses

**AN- BEFORE you read this make sure you read Chapter 4 "Meet the Mellarks"- I stupidly posted an authors note and then deleted it- you don't have to read it but I must say its pretty awesome. We meet Peeta's brother and I'll just say that he takes an interest in our favorite foul mouthed victor from District 7- I enjoyed writing that piece so take a gander if you haven't already. But on to Chapter 5!**

**This is set about 8 months after we meet Peeta's parents**

**Gale is here! **

**Finnick and Annie too!**

**Some feels and surprises ahead.**

**Enjoy!**

...

Peeta had been acting strange the last few weeks- he had been going into the bakery early and staying until the place closed. And, surprisingly Katniss wasn't worried. He came home and made her his focus for the evening, he told her about how work was going, Sae was getting ready to retire and was finally showing Peeta how to handle business; she had decided to sell him ninety percent of the bakery and remain a silent partner.

Even though Katniss wasn't worried that something other than business was going on, she could see that he was stressed, and more conscious of money being spent. He was driving her crazy with making sure lights were turned off and he set time limits on showers.

She asked if she should be concerned about money- should she chip in more? Mags had finally made her a partner at the flower shop, that meant a pretty decent pay increase; she could be helping more.- He would simply kiss the top of her head and tell her everything was fine.

She had moved in with Peeta 3 months ago- after dancing around the subject for a few weeks -she was always there, half of her clothes had migrated to his closet and she had started leaving her toothbrush- she agreed to let her apartment go. He liked to give her a hard time and say that she had been living with him for weeks- she just didn't realize it- the transition was incredibly smooth and she didn't freak out at all.

Well, there was the time she had a small panic attack when she used his address when she renewed her license. But a paper bag and a pep talk from the sweet red headed DMV clerk nixed that.

After Peeta had left for the day Katniss called Rue to make sure that she remembered it was her day to open up shop and then she called Gale to confirm that they were still on for this afternoon.

Gale and Madge. She was almost giddy at the thought of her two best friends moving back to town. She hadn't seen them in two years- AND they would be meeting Peeta tomorrow night when they came to dinner.

Gale was her constant companion in her youth and her one time awkwardly brief boyfriend- she couldn't remember a time in her life that he wasn't there. She had met Madge freshman year of high school while working at the local swimming pool, they bonded over tales of tween boys pretending to drown just so the pretty blonde and surly brunette would have to rescue them.

Madge had integrated into their twosome seamlessly; she even thought something was brewing between Gale and Madge and was surprised that they had stayed no more than friends for two years. She was also surprised by Gales sudden revelation that he was kind of in love with her.

_He had walked Katniss home a few days after the homecoming football game of their senior year and stopped her before they got to her house, when she looked to him with questioning eyes he fidgeted under her gaze. "Everything alright, Gale?" She asked tilting her head. Why on earth was he acting so strange?_

_He let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, you see... My mom has this silly idea that we should get together. But that's crazy right?" Katniss furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Your mom is always making those jokes, why are they bothering you now?" Gale put his hands in his pockets and looked at her, "It doesn't bother me; it kind of makes sense. I've been thinking about us a lot lately. And I don't want things to be weird with us but-" he let out a puff of air. "I think I'm in love with you," he admitted standing a little straighter and his eyes softening as she peered back at him. She tried not to laugh, because, really? The idea of them being together was absurd, "Gale, I-" she started but he held up a hand stopping her. "Just, think about it ok?" She could do nothing but nod, he spun around and walked down the street to his house._

_Gale and her together? That couldn't possibly work, sure they knew everything about each other, all of their secrets and knew each other's faults. He had a blazing temper and she was stony and guarded. But could they work together? She had never felt that way about Gale, to be honest, she never even had the mind to think about him that way. They were best friends, they went on hunting trips before her dad ran off and before his dad passed away. She didn't love him that way and wasn't sure if she was capable of such feelings anymore. Gale made her feel safe and she wanted to see him happy- and if for some reason she made him happy she didn't want to deny her friend that._

_So the next day at school she told him she was willing to see where things went. He smiled his smile that was only for her and pulled her into a bear hug. Madge by all appearances was happy for them._

_And for two weeks it was... exactly the same as it had always been. Nothing had changed between them except that they held hands while they walked and gave lingering hugs. Katniss had mentioned their less than romantic actions to him and he stuttered for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. _

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like she was kissing her brother. And in a way, she was. The kiss lasted a few seconds and when they pulled away they both dissolved into a fit of giggles._

_Gale grew serious after a moment and then dropped the hammer. She knew whatever this was wasn't going to work from the beginning so she tried not to be hurt- but damn it, she was. Another person to tell her they loved her only to leave her. She reminded herself that she only tried dating him because of the way his face shined when he said he loved her. She wanted him to always have that look on his face, she knew he had been hurting over his dad's death a few years ago; she'd agreed to date him in the hopes that she could make him happy, and maybe eventually she would grow to love him._

_They talked for a few hours after their lackluster kiss and subsequent breakup. He said that he had been confused for a while about her, then Madge came along two years ago and sent him into a hormone induced funk that "set his heart all a flutter" (As Katniss said later in her maid of honor speech, taking liberties on the exact conversation.) and he just assumed the new feelings were because something finally clicked between them. Katniss suggested that maybe it was Madge all along but he was too stupid to see it- and if he didn't talk to her tomorrow then they couldn't be friends anymore._

_Afterwards, Katniss assured Madge that their whole "relationship" was just a confusing mistake, Gale and Madge started dating and never looked back._

And now they were finally back and living in Seam. She quickly put her shoes on and drove the 20 minute drive from her and Peeta's apartment in Crestview to the town limits of Seam. She pulled in front of their new home and watched as Gale unloaded a few boxes from the moving van while a very pregnant Madge stood guard. She would reward Gale with a kiss for every box he took off the truck and he would pat her bottom on his return trip to get more of their belongings. Same old, same old.

Katniss climbed out of her car and walked to the couple who were now joined at the lips and tugging at each other's arms, Katniss bit back a giggle at the sight. "You do know it's stuff like this that got you two in this mess in the first place." She said causally leaning on the side of the moving truck. Madge broke away from her husband and upon noticing her friend let out a girlish shriek and ran/waddled to Katniss and gathered her into a death grip. "It's so good to see you!" She said bouncing with Katniss still in her arms. Madge pulled away but held Katniss at arms length. "You look so beautiful," she complimented Katniss and then promptly burst into tears. "I missed you so much! And you're here now, and you look exactly as you did at my wedding and now you're living with a boy and I never see you!" Katniss looked at Gale in alarm. She hasn't been around a pregnant woman since her mom was carrying Prim, so she doesn't remember stuff like this.

Gale smiles sympathetically at her and disengages Madge's hold on her. "We're have a small bout of hormones this week," Gale said in explanation. Madge glared at him, "I do not have hormone problems, Gale Hawthorne." She said firmly. Gale smiled at her and put a light hand on her shoulder. "Of course not, I'm sorry I suggested it." Madge stared at him for a moment longer before her chin started to quiver. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell at you." She said in between tears.

Gale pulled his wife into a hug. "We'll be a minute, grab a box and head in side." Katniss glanced worriedly at Madge before she picked up a box. She looked back just in time to catch Madge mauling Gale in the drive way quietly muttering "Oh, God," between kisses. Katniss hurried inside not wanting to go blind, and took a look around the house, it was a modest size, had some room to grow, but it looked like it would be warm and inviting once they got settled.

After a few minutes Madge and Gale sauntered through the front door, his hair askew and her shirt crooked. Katniss smiled knowingly at her lifetime friend. "In the driveway Gale? What would the Home Owners Association think?" She asked sarcastically. Gale chuckled and gave her a hug. "Always great to see you Catnip." Katniss squeezed him and pat his back at the end of the hug, "Good to see you too," she peeks over at Madge, who is looking through a box. "How are things with the little nympho?" She asks poking his side. "I still can't believe you're going to be a dad!" She laughs, Gale laughs with her. "I know, I'm terrified. But I will say, the sex has been spectacular as of late," he says with a tone of superiority, Katniss pretends to vomit in her hands. "I was joking about the nympho thing, I didn't want details." Gale snorts a chuckle and hands her a box. "I thought we learned our lesson about not asking questions we didn't want the answer to?" He asks raising his eyebrow. Katniss suppresses a shudder at the memory of jokingly asking for details of Madge and Gale's first time, Madge had not been shy with the details. Gale laughs at Katniss' pale face and large eyes, "Help me take these to the back room," Katniss nods, grateful for the subject to be dropped.

For there only being two fully abled bodies the house gets unpacked pretty fast, all that is left is to set up the nursery. Madge is in the corner sorting baby clothes and diapers while Katniss and Gale set up the crib.

Katniss pauses while screwing the side of the crib in place to look at Gale, it is still so strange that he's going to be a dad.

"Hey, Gale?" She asks handing him back the screwdriver.

"Hmm?"

Katniss clears her throat, "How did you know you were ready for all of this? Marriage? The baby? The house?"

Gale looks up at Katniss with a furrowed brow, he glances behind him to see that Madge is completely absorbed in putting baby clothes away, but he whispers anyway. "For me, it was the thought of not having Madge forever- I just couldn't see it. I felt physical pain just thinking about her and I not being together- Aside from the obvious fear of rejection, I knew I had to ask her. She said yes and I swear I felt like I had finally started living." He chuckled and cast his eyes down. "The baby thing wasn't planned. You know me, I was never sure I wanted kids; but now that's it happening I don't understand why we didn't do this sooner." He glanced back at Madge and then faced Katniss with a stupid smile on his face. "Are you thinking about asking that baker man of yours to marry you?"

Katniss blushed, truth was she had been thinking about getting married to Peeta ever since she met his family. She had never felt so welcome and loved by another person besides Peeta and her sister, she wanted to keep that for as long as she could. But it wasn't until a few months ago that she wanted the marriage to Peeta- and not just his loving mother-

_They had just returned to their apartment after hiking in the woods and Katniss had tripped and cut up her leg. Peeta had carried her back to his truck (ignoring Katniss insistence that she was capable of walking). He carried her all the way to the elevator and through the apartment and into the bathroom; sitting her on the edge of the tub he rummaged through the cabinet for the first aide kit. He gently dabbed disinfectant on her knee, blowing on the tender skin when it stung. He placed a bandage on her knee and lightly kissed it. He looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes bright and loving, he smiled and said, "All better now?" _

_And just like that she could see everything-_

_Him proposing._

_Getting married in the meadow in the woods._

_Standing in the kitchen making breakfast as he stood behind her with his hands resting on her protruding belly._

_Sitting in a hospital bed holding a blue bundle of blankets with him at her side. _

_She could see it all. _

Galesnapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to flinch. He laughed, "Where'd you run off to Catnip?"

Katniss opened her mouth to answer when they heard a sharp gasp from from Madge in the corner, Gale stood up quickly and went to her. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Madge shook her head and lightly patted his chest. "I'm fine, the baby is just using my bladder as a punching bag. I just need to sit for a minute,"

Gale took his wife by the hand and led her to the rocking chair in the corner. She settled and placed her hand on her stomach, a moment later a serene smile spread over her lips. She glanced over at Katniss, who was caught off guard by the look of amazement and sheer delight in her eyes.

"Do you want to feel her?" Madge asked, studying her friends face. Katniss was frozen, it was one thing to have a revelation months ago about being open to this sort of thing, but it was entirely different to see it and feel it.

She doesn't remember getting up from the floor but she suddenly finds herself kneeling in front of Madge with her hands splayed over her abundant belly. For a moment everything is calm and the next it feels like there's a bag of cats fighting under Madge's pale pink maternity top. The airy giggle that comes from her friend breaks Katniss out of her daze, and she realizes she has unshed tears in her eyes. The feeling of this precious thing moving beneath her fingers makes her heart pound in a way she has never experienced, and then suddenly she can feel just how empty she literally is.

...

After leaving Gale and Madge's place she has to rush across town to meet Rye and Johanna for lunch. She hasn't been looking forward to this, they just got back from their honeymoon- after running off and eloping, 8 months after meeting.- The conversation is sure to be disgusting.

She rushes into the small cafe and spies them immediately; they're practically having sex on a small love seat in the corner. After Katniss clears her throat a few times and they still don't hear her, Katniss slaps the back of Rye's head.

"Ow, what the hell!" He says looking at Katniss. "Oops," She says shrugging, Johanna lets out an obnoxious laugh and pushes Rye off of her.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, miss me?" Johanna asks making her eyebrows dance. Katniss smiles at her friend. "As a matter of fact I did; there was no one to make inappropriate comments during dinner at the Mellarks last week. There was a huge void in my soul." Katniss says dreamily putting her hand over her heart. Johanna pulls her down into the love seat next to her, making Rye sit on the arm of the couch.

"It's that kind of attitude right there that doesn't get you gifts from your hot, highly sexually act-" "This have a point, Mason?" Katniss asks shoving her knee playfully. "It's Mellark, bitch." Johanna corrects with a giggle. Katniss rolls her eyes, "You'll always be Mason to me. Now what's this I hear about presents?"

Rye reaches under the couch a pulls out a bag and hands it to her, "We seen this in a shop in Maui and knew you'd love it," Katniss greedily accepts the bag and reaches in and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and black lace, she looks at Johanna throughly horrified. "Oh, God. Rye! The other bag!" Johanna hisses, snatching the bag away from Katniss. Rye digs around again and pulls out a small green bag. Katniss is hesitant to take it.

"Take it, Brainless." Johanna says thrusting the bag at her. She slowly peeks in the bag, acting like something might jump out at her. The only thing in the bag is a small gray box. She retrieves it and shakes it, by the sound she can tell its jewelry. She shoots a glance at the couple. "I swear to God Jo, if you got me another set of earrings shaped like dicks our friendship is over." Johanna cackles, "Oh, you're so cute." She says nudging Katniss' shoulder. "But, no, this is a legit gift from the heart my friend. Rye is actually the one who spotted it."

Katniss looks at him doubting his ability to buy a serious gift. He holds his hands up, "I resent the tone in which you are looking at me, I can pick as good a gift as the next guy." Katniss snorts and rolls her eyes, "You bought Peeta a box of condoms and Bubbalicious bubble gum for his birthday." "And I put a lot of thought into that gift, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Rye says quirking an eyebrow, Katniss looks away, the blush creeping up on her betraying her.

"Alright, open it already, I'm hungry and horny; lets get this over with so we can go home!" Johanna exclaimed putting a hand on Katniss and Rye's shoulder, shaking them slightly. Katniss huffs and turns her attention to the box in her hands, she cracks it open and it reveals a silver chain with a delicate arrow charm dangling from the center. She looks at Rye and Johanna, at a loss for words. "Th-thank you guys. It's beautiful, really." Johanna smiles at her and Rye pretends to be indifferent.

"Ok, enough of this feely crap. Mama needs to eat!"

...

It was still sunny when she left the small cafe, so Katniss decided to leave the car and go for a walk around town.

The sound of a car following her made Katniss pause. The car stopped moving. She took a step. The cars engine accelerated slightly. Katniss glanced behind her to see what the car was doing; much to her relief, and confusion it was Finnick and Annie. He maneuvered his green convertible to the curb and stopped.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." He said jerking his head back, indicating she should get in the back seat. Katniss gave him an incredulous look and then glanced at Annie, who just shrugged and mouthed "Hello,"

Katniss rolled her eyes and got in the back seat.

"So, Kitten, Annie tells me that Gale and his wife will be meeting the Little Man tomorrow?" Finnick asked keeping his eyes on the road. Annie pats his shoulder and cranes her neck to look back at Katniss. "Peeta mentioned your friends are back in town and are going to have dinner at your place." Annie said basically repeating what Finnick said, just with less... Finnick-y phrasing to it.

She decided to let his nickname for her slide. Ever since he found out Gale calls her Catnip he has been using various terms for cat when speaking to her. Her least favorite is pussy cat- mostly because of the way he enunciates 'pussy' while making a ridiculous face- But, he's Finnick. You take the good with the annoying. He makes life colorful.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous. Gale can be a little protective."

Annie scoffs from the front seat.

"What was that?" Katniss asks sounding offended.

"You're worried that Gale is too protective? You threatened to murder me!" Annie exclaimed.

"I did not!" Katniss shrieked.

"You said that if I did anything to make Finn sad you would make sure no one found my body." Annie said with a glare.

Katniss gave her a dismissive wave. "Finnick had just had his heart ripped out and dragged through horse shit by some bitch named Glimmer and then he brings you to a family dinner. I was just worried he was going to fall too fast. I mean look at this face," Katniss said squishing his cheeks, Finnick smiled, enjoying having all the attention on him. "picture seeing this face, sad and crying whenever someone mentioned stripper glitter." She said smooshing his face even more. "Hey, hey, hey!" Finnick said batting her hands away. "I did NOT cry."

"Ok girls, enough." Annie reprimanded half heartedly.

Katniss grinned at her and then flicked Annie's ear. "So why are we going shopping?"

"We just figured you'd want a new outfit for tomorrow," Annie said with a smile. Katniss looked back and forth between the two suspiciously, but then decided to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach telling her that something was off.

They pulled up to a small boutique and Katniss noticed that it was a vintage store, she loved period style clothes. Annie smiled at her, "I remember you saying you got that cute peach skirt here."

They entered the store and an older woman with platinum blonde hair walked over to them. "Welcome to Runway, can I help you find anything?" Katniss was about to politely dismiss her but Finnick spoke up, "Yes, we're looking for a dress." He paused to look Katniss over, "something green, maybe in a 50's style?" Katniss blinked at him. _When did he learn anything about fashion? _

Thewoman nodded and went to look at a few racks, Finnick and Annie led Katniss to the other end of the store with the shoes; a moment later the woman was back with a green skirt with houndstooth detail. "I know you said a dress, but this just caught my eye." She said with a warm smile. Katniss thought it was ugly and Finnick seemed to consider it. "Vintage, so adorable." The woman beamed at him and then scurried back to the rack, Finnick turned and looked at Katniss and Annie. "That was the ugliest f-ing skirt I've ever seen."

_Did he just?_

Katniss shook her head, "Have you been quoting... Mean Girls?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finnick said waving his hand at her. Annie put her arm around Finnick, "He just watched it last night for the first time, he's been quoting it all morning." Finnick shrugged her arm off and went back to the shoes. "Boo, you whore." Katniss and Annie giggled at the bronzed haired man.

The woman came back with a dress and held it up for the trio to inspect. Katniss smiled and took it to the dressing room to try on.

It was a dark green halter dress with a straight neckline, it had a black sash that tied at the waist and flared from her hips and ended just above the knee. She stepped out from behind the curtain so her friends could see. Annie gasped at put her hand to her mouth, Finnick smiled and winked at her. "Oh, you look so pretty!" Annie breathed. Katniss blushed slightly, "You don't think it's too much do you? It's just dinner at home." Annie vigorously shook her head, "Its lovely, you should wear it home!" She said clapping her hands. Katniss, faced with Annie's tangible joy could only oblige, her friends good nature was contagious.

Annie quickly found shoes to match and they headed to the register. After Finnick watched the woman disinfect the shoes they went back out to the car.

After driving for a few minutes Katniss knew something was definitely wrong. "Hey, ladies, we've been driving for a while and I can't help but notice- you aren't taking me back to my car." She stated leaning forward so her head came between them in the front seat.

"I'm going to ignore that you called me a lady- I just wanted to show you where Annie and I were thinking about getting a place." Katniss smiled at her friends, "You guys are moving in together? That's so cute!" She finished pinching their cheeks, their smiles were the only answer she got.

She sat back and looked out the window, the town slowly started to fade away and beautiful houses started to spring up around them. They turned down a road with new construction and pulled up in front of modern looking Tudor home. The two story house had a brick exterior on the first floor and a stucco with wood detailing on the top floor. There was a small pop out window in the front with a small copper roof. The windows were large and there were flower boxes under the windows. "Oh wow, guys, this is beautiful! When do you move in?" She asked looking to Finnick and Annie. Annie started mumbling and Katniss looked at her in confusion. "Well, uh about that.." Finnick said trailing off, he brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed his shoulder. Katniss furrowed her brow at the pair and then turned back to admire the house again. It really was beautiful, she could see her and Peeta in a place like this.

As if by magic, the front door was opening and the man himself materialized in the door way. He waved and smiled nervously at her. Katniss strode toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. "What are you doing here? I thought Sae had you working today?" Peeta put his hands on her hips and kissed her again. "I decided to take the day off."

"Are you helping Finn and Annie move in? I thought they were just considering the place?" She turned around to question them but they had disappeared.

Peeta reached out and took her hand, "Why don't you take a look around," He led her into the house, the floor plan was open; just off the entry way was a large kitchen and an open dinning area. To the right of the kitchen was an impressive living room.

Peeta still holding her hand pulled her through the house. "The kitchen is right here, and back here is a small room I can use for my paint supplies, over here is the living room where you can veg out after you get home from work. The back yard is huge, you can set up your targets and practice back here." He said as he opened the door and took her outside.

To say Katniss was surprised would be an understatement; standing in front of her was her family. Peeta's parents and grandparents, her mother and Prim, Gale and Madge, Jo and Rye, Finnick and Annie, even Hazel, Rory, Vick and Posey were here.

Katniss glanced back at Peeta who was staring at her. She was suddenly nervous, they had never had everyone together before. Was someone sick?

"Peeta, is everything ok?" She asked touching his face, his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch. "I hope so," he said opening his eyes.

"Katniss," he started, taking her hand and tangling their fingers together. "A few months ago, when my grandma got sick and she almost passed I spoke to my grandfather. He told me that he wished he had more time with her, and when I pointed out that they had been married for 50 years he said that it was a good 50 years, but there were 10 years before where they denied their feelings and tormented themselves by not accepting that they loved each other. He told me that if I loved someone so much that if that person were to not be around anymore I would feel like a part of me was missing that I shouldn't waste anytime that I may have with her." He squeezed her hand, Katniss could hear some sniffles from the crowd behind her.

"I don't want to look back in fifty years and wish we had done this sooner," He slid down to one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. "My grandma gave me this the first time I brought you over to meet them," He opened his palm and held up a beautiful diamond ring between his fingers, it was a little tarnished but the intricate detail of the metal was breathtaking.

"She told me she knew I was going to need this someday, and she would be honored if you wore this." He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles. "Katniss, will you please marry me?"

Katniss smiled and then slowly fell to her knees so she could kiss him, she flung her arms around his neck and he held her tightly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, his eyes were still closed and he tried to catch his breath. "Was that a yes?" Katniss gave a watery laugh and whispered "Yes," Peeta let out a hoot and stood them up and scooped her in his arms and twirled her around.

Above all of the whistles and shouts Johanna's voice was the loudest. "About fucking time lovebirds!"

Katniss and Peeta laughed kissed one more time. Katniss pulled away from him remembering something. "If Finnick and Annie aren't moving taking this place, why are we here?" Peeta looked back at the house and then at Katniss. "It's ours," he admitted quietly, Katniss' eyes widened. "I, have been going into the bakery early and staying late." Katniss nods. "This I know, but why?" Peeta swallows. "Well, uh, Sae gave me her ten percent of the bakery. Her son moved back a few weeks ago and wants to take care of her completely." Katniss still seems confused. "I have the whole bakery. I've been putting in extra hours so I could save up a down payment for this house."

Realization finally dawns on her. "You own the whole bakery?" Peeta nods. "And you bought a house?!" Katniss says excitedly. Peeta nods. "Are you mad?" Peeta asks, no being able to totally read her reaction. "Why would I be mad? You bought me a house!" She says smiling at him, she sees Gale and Madge milling around the back door talking to Prim.

"Why are Gale and Madge here? You weren't supposed to meet them until tomorrow." Peeta opens his mouth to speak but can't seem to figure out what to say. Luckily for him Gale comes over and puts an arm around both of them. "Peeta and I have been talking for a few months, he asked my blessing to marry you." He looks at Katniss with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "I said the sooner the better, you know, before he finds out you're defective. Also, I would feel really bad if you became some crazy spinster lady, with like sixty cats, which we both know you're capable of-" Katniss pinches his side to shut him up. Gale pats their shoulders and heads back to his wife.

"You asked Gale for my hand in marriage?" Katniss asks in awe, because really? That's just something he would do. Peeta's face reddens softly. "Well, yeah, I would of, uh, asked your dad but- and I know his opinion means a lot to you." Katniss looks at the man in front of her. How in the world did she land him? He has been working himself crazy to get the house, and _he _wants _her _for forever. Forever- forever. _She's not even committed to herself! _She thinks laughing internally.

He looks so adorable, his blue eyes dancing in the shrinking sun; she leans into him and kisses his soft lips.

"Oh my gosh. That's disgusting!" Madge yelps behind them somewhere. Katniss breaks away from Peeta ready to tell her off for making fun of them (jokingly of course.) only to see her standing in a puddle of water. Prim and their mother rush over to her, Gale is at her side in an instant. Katniss makes her way through the crowd, Madge catches her eye and gives her a frantic smile. "The baby is coming!" Katniss gives her a smile and awkward side hug. "I know!" She responds excitedly, Madge is smiling for a brief moment before sadness clouds her features. "Oh, Katniss! I ruined your engagement party!" She cries in Gale's shoulder.

Katniss puts her hands on Madge's face and wipes away some tears. "You didn't ruin anything, we can have a party later. You're going to have a baby!" She says hugging her friend.

After that everyone makes their way out of the back yard to follow Gale and Madge to the hospital, Peeta grasps Katniss's arm to hold her back.

"Do you think we have time for a quick tour?" He asks. "I'm not an expert on having babies, I guess you could show me the house real quick."

Peeta takes her hand and they go up the stairs. "I'm thinking we should start in the master bedroom." He says kissing her neck.

"Ok, but I swear if I miss the delivery of my niece or nephew I will kill you."

Peeta laughs and drags her to the room.

...

Thanks for reading Chapter 5!

I do not own Mean Girls or the quotes used. I just thought it would be funny if Finnick had watched the movie and quoted it. I thought about the Mean Girls quotes being an ongoing thing with Finnick but I don't want to go overboard with them. I was inspired by the character in The Other Guys (he quotes TLC without realizing it, I thought that was hilarious)

Wondering why Katniss is so protective when it comes to Finnick? She loves fiercely and Peeta is important to her, and Finnick is important to Peeta, so Finnick is important to Katniss.

And you might think Katniss is OOC (it's fan fiction no worries) but there will be a smidgen of drama soon. Probably daddy drama. Nothing too big I hope- my stories do get a mind of their own and drag on longer than I had outlined.-

I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but the one that keeps coming up is the hunting trip with Peeta's dad... And Finnick!

I've also been toying with the idea of writing a new Hunger Games fic (with an actual chapter by chapter plot- no time hops-) I have the general idea for it I've just got to write it.

Thanks for reading! And as always reviews are welcome and slightly encouraged (I am but a small puppy and reviews are the delicious milk that sustains me... Yeah, that was weird. But you get it.)


End file.
